Genesis
by Geekz Zero
Summary: Doctor Eggman creates a new Ultimate Life form combining the DNA of Shadow, Knuckles and Chaos. He enlists the help of Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Espio to destroy it before it collects the chaos emeralds and lay waste to the entire world. Rated M for language and scenes of extreme blood and gore.


Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Shadow and Eggman are all standing in a dark room as a television monitor is quietly turned on. The first image is of Doctor Eggman in a white lab coat front of the camera quite close up.

"Ok Bort are we recording?"

"Recording Doctor"

"Hello my name is Dr. Robotnik and today I'm documenting my greatest scientific achievement thus far, based on the research done by my Grandfather, I have successfully spliced together the DNA of Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the echidna and Chaos"

Knuckles and Shadow look at Eggman in disgust but he just stares at the floor

"I have started this project in hopes of creating the next ultimate life form that can truly harness the powers of the chaos emeralds. After a few preliminary experiments to test my ability in splicing together dna and growing them in test tubes I have been making head way, here are a few of those projects. Bring the camera this way Bort"

The camera panned out and behind them they could see several different hedgehogs in different colors and different in the number of quills there were actually some that looked like exact duplicates of Sonic and some of Shadow.

In the room shadow grits his teeth.

"Alright Bort, now back this way, yes there good. Yes so I have chosen these 3 subjects because each of them hold very different properties. Shadow for his chaos control capabilities, and able to attain a certain super form with all 7 chaos emeralds as can Knuckles, Whom I have also chosen for this project because of his ability to use the master emerald to control the chaos emeralds because of his ancestry, and Chaos for his abilities to absorb energy from the chaos emeralds as well as gaining more power from them as well. I hypothesize that with these genetics combined he should be able to separate the energy from the chaos emeralds and also be able to absorb the master emeralds having something I call Perfect Chaos Control, ushering a new era of chaos and unimaginable destruction I appropriately named him Genesis"

The camera turns upon a test tube, of green liquid and in it was a glowing hedgehog very translucent with green eyes without pupils, he had large claws on each hand and foot as well. Espio dropped his jaw "Oh my god"

"Yes but of course I wouldn't create something so powerful without a method of control control I have developed here a helmet that feeds orders to my project and cannot be removed without an electric shock or self-destructing. But I will improve it as time goes on by tomorrow we'll wake him up and run some tests. Ok bort that's Enough"

The television screen goes blank

Knuckles was the first to speak

"Eggman you've done some low degrading shit but WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Eggman interjected saying "Knuckles I understand why you're upset"

"I am pissed off you're such a creep"

"There's still more to see, just keep watching"

The screen came on and Eggman was in view once again

"Ok is it recording?"

"Yes sir"

"Well it's the first day and Genesis has already shown some capabilities that even I didn't expect, He has the ability to increase or decrease his mass and can shape shift, he also has way beyond normal strength to boot even greater than his genetic donor Knuckles. Here we can see him showing his abilities. Over there now Bort."

The camera pans toward a lit arena shown behind a window, he was there with his metal helmet on as he grew in size with hulking shoulders and huge chest then shrunk down so small that he couldn't be seen. He then transformed himself to look just like shadow, then knuckles, and doctor Eggman. He then turned invisible.

"Wow surprises me all the time," he says with a wide evil grin.

Then Genesis picks up a large block 4 times his size and tosses it across the room.

Dr. Eggman laughs "He's perfect! HAHAHA! I love it I've done it this time!"

Dr. Eggman wipes tears from his face and turns toward the camera. "So this is him at his primary form and he's already quite powerful but tomorrow we'll introduce the chaos emerald!"

The monitor goes blank and everyone sits in silence anxiously awaiting for the next entry, and it comes back on.

"ok Day 2 and we are ready for some real chaos HA HAHA! HOOOO! HO HO! I apologize I can't help but to be very enthusiastic for this test. So here we have what appears to be a chaos emerald" He pulls out a yellow emerald, tosses it in the air and catches it "But it's not! It's a fake that I swiped from Tails, from experience I know that Sonic has escaped from one of my inescapable traps using this so, therefore it must have some properties that my project will find useful so how about we give it a try?"

Genesis was standing behind Eggman and he tossed the emerald up in the air and Genesis stretched his arm out and grabbed it. He held up close then drained then drained the color out of it. A bright light shown from where Genesis was standing and he was gone appearing right behind Eggman, who let out a little yelp.

"Well that is impressive now genesis can you hit that target over there?"

As he said that a Sonic doll popped up. Genesis lifts up his arm and shoots a yellow energy bolt at it, causing it to blow into pieces. "Excellent!" Eggman turns to the camera "After showing the capabilities of chaos control and spear it seems that shadows genetics are in working order." Eggman yawns "well that'll be it for today tomorrow let's try the real thing"

The monitor goes blank once more. A moment of silence passes "So any questions?" Eggman asks

"I know everyone here has something on their mind"

Espio begins to speak "So what happened when you gave him your chaos emerald?"

Eggman sighed "Well after giving him a chaos emerald I gave him a mission to steal the master emerald"

Knuckles ran over to Eggman grabbed him by the shirt and slams him against wall "I'll kill you, you BASTARD!" Sonic and Espio grab hold of Knuckles and drag him away.

Shadow who just staring at a wall then asked "So Doctor what happened?"

"Well he just came back with the master emerald and I told him to give it to me but he resisted so I gave him an electric shock in his helmet for disobedience then he grabbed me with his tentacles and-"

Knuckles interrupted and said "Please tell me he raped you that would be hilarious"

Eggman shook his head "No he trapped me within his body and told me to remove the helmet or we'll both die… I had no choice I removed the helmet and he left"

Sonic then said "So this thing is set loose can be anywhere anytime AND could be any one of us?!"

Eggman answered "yes but Luckily for us I had another plan in action I had one of the cloning experiments incarcerated because he seemed to have had a lot of heroic influence from your dna Sonic and I told him to collect the remaining chaos emerald get them away as far as possible, then I gave him my other emerald and he too vanished."

"so giving one genetic experiment ultimate power wasn't enough for you Eggman?" Knuckles said.

"It was in the moment and this combination of Shadow and Sonic also has the memories of the both you I can trust him, we all can."

Shadow then asked "So what about the other experiments?"

Doctor Eggman went silent "They were terminated immediately"

"Okay well I'm going," Shadow said as he was walking out the room.

"Where are you going?" Sonic shouted.

"I'm going to prove why I'm the ultimate life form," Then with a flash of light he too was gone.

Espio spoke "That's not good, if Genesis gets another chaos emerald it could be catastrophic, Sonic go find him and Knuckles track down this Genesis creature"

Knuckles spoke "Why do I have to track down this thing?!"

Espio then just looked at him. "You're the only one that can sense the presence of the master emerald and right now that thing has it don't you want your emerald back?"

Knuckles just growled and left as did Sonic.

Espio then grabbed Eggman by his jacket "Don't think we're done here doctor there's still something I need you to do."


End file.
